Broken Hearts, Broken Wing
by fastflyervidia
Summary: One-shot story about how Queen Clarion and Lord Milori said goodbye at the border.


**This is my first one-shot Fanfiction, all about Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. Hope you'll like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Disney Fairies and its associated characters, as well as the contents are owned by the Walt Disney Company. This fanfiction has been written only for fan entertainment, and is not intended for monetary gain. **

Princess Clarion stared with horror at the piece of wing on the ground. She _knew_ they shouldn't have done this; crossing the border was one dangerous thing to do. But when you love someone dearly, you would sacrifice everything to be with them, wouldn't you? There was no time for remorse now. Tears streaming down her face, shaking with fear; Princess Clarion grabbed Lord Milori by both arms and managed to lift him, despite the fact that he was heavier than her. The Lord of Winter was motionless, which made the Princess worry even more about her lover's state. They soon reached the border; Princess Clarion carefully laid Lord Milori in the snow, hoping a contact with cold would help him awake. Slowly, Lord Milori opened his eyes; he sat up to meet his lover's sorrowful eyes.

"Your wing…" Princess Clarion started, "It-it's…" she couldn't finish her sentence without breaking into sobs. Lord Milori took her in his arms and gently stroked her hair, while she continued to sob on his shoulder.

"Clarion, look at me", he said at last, "Don't worry for me, I'll be fine. I think I just have to pay a visit to the healing-talent fairies." He tried to laugh, despite the fear and sadness in his eyes.

Princess Clarion shook her head, "But there's no cure for a broken wing" she whispered.

"Things will work out, my love" he said, before kissing softly her lips. He then got up and walked deeper into the Winter Woods. Princess Clarion however stayed, watching him disappear until he was out of her sight.

_**One day later**_

"I can't say goodbye, I just _can't_ say goodbye" Princess Clarion thought as sunset approached. Both rulers had a sleepless night thinking about the events of the past day. _They crossed the border. Lord Milori broke his wing. How would they be able to see each other again without desiring to be together, without wanting to cross the border?_

That night, they took a big decision: they had to say goodbye, for their own good; for the good of their subjects.

With a big knot in her stomach, Princess Clarion flew to the border; whishing her wing had broken too. "At least we would now be even", she thought; even though she knew she wasn't being rational. She sat on the warm side of the border, next to Lord Milori.

"Clarion…" he began softly, "I thought a lot last night…"

"I thought too", she answered

"And I think it'll be best for both of us…" he went on

"If we say goodbye" she finished his sentence.

"Here, I think this belongs to you" the Princess said, her voice cracking. She handed the piece of broken wing to him.

"Clarion, never feel guilty for what happened; because it wasn't your fault, it was mine." He said, trying to comfort her

"We were both aware of the danger" she answered.

"Before we say goodbye", Lord Milori began, "I want you to know that I didn't stop loving you, I will _never_ stop. From the day I first saw you, I understood the power of love. You make me feel alive, Clarion, you really do; and you can't imagine how painful it is to know that I will lose you…" he paused to wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks, " You are my best friend, my soul mate and the love of my life"

"I can imagine how painful it is to lose someone you love, Milori" wept Princess Clarion, "It is the feeling I have right now… Never forget that I love you more than I ever loved anyone. I will miss you so much, Milori; I don't want to let you go…"

"I don't want either, but it's for our own good, my love" he whispered.

She kissed him passionately. When they broke apart from the kiss, they stayed in each other's arms, sobbing harder within every second, feeling as though as their heart was being torn into pieces; small pieces that nobody would be able to fix. They shared one last passionate kiss, and said goodbye.

They both went back to their homes, their hearts barely pounding without the power of love, their eyes filled with tears and red from crying. They were heartbroken and one of the rulers had his wing broken. _Could this day be worse?_

THE END

**Please review :)**


End file.
